


What Troy Wants...

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin...A little companion piece to my story, "What Abed Wants..." (but you don't have to read that one first).
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	What Troy Wants...

Troy wants to be popular.

He wants to be popular and he is. He is Troy Barnes after all. Quarterback. Prom King. Generally Awesome Guy. You know the type.

He wants everybody to like him, especially the girls. Because he likes girls. Obviously. And they like him back. Well, most do, at least for a little while. He's not sure why none of them stick around and he's not sure why he doesn't care if they do or not. But he can get plenty of girls anyway, right? Right.

He wants everybody to like him, but he doesn't need to like everybody back. Not the nerds. Not those fruity theater kids. Not that addict girl. He's got more important people to focus on, like his teammates and girlfriends and college recruiters. He hasn't thought about needing friends.  
___  
Troy wants out.

There are too many people watching him at his games. There are too many people talking about his future. How is he supposed to answer all of their questions when he doesn't have a clue what the answers are? He doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. He's just eighteen.

Troy is good at football. Like really good. And colleges are going to give him scholarships even if his grades aren't that great and he doesn't always understand what the teachers are talking about. He's worried that the same thing will happen with his college professors, but the coaches will find him a tutor, right? 

There is too much pressure and too many eyes and too many people getting involved in his life. He just wants to play football because it's fun. Or it used to be fun. Now he just wants to escape.  
___  
Troy wants to have fun.

And he does. At Greendale he can take classes about ladders and farm animals and maybe dancing if nobody's looking. At Greendale he can play football for fun, because who in their right minds would want to watch this team play anyway? At Greendale he has met a group of friends that don't judge him for the number of wins or fans or hookups he has. At Greendale he can like things that aren't cool and nobody minds.

At Greendale, he met Abed and Abed is fun.  
___  
Troy wants to sail around the world.

If Troy sails around the world he can be rich. He's always wanted to be rich. But the whole idea of finding himself sounds all right too.

He knows he wasn't himself in high school. That guy was a jerk. But is he himself now? He doesn't know who else he would be, but he's not sure he's really himself either. Sometimes he feels like the sidekick when he wants to be the leading man. That's how someone else might explain it anyway.

He wants to sail around the world, but he knows he would stay if someone asked him to. He isn't sure if he wants them to or not.  
___  
Troy wants to go home.

Troy has visited dozens of countries. He has eaten tons of food he isn't sure how to pronounce. He is friends with LeVar flipping Burton.

Troy met a lot of people. He has kissed a lot of people. Not all of those people were girl people, and after a little soul-searching and a lot of tears he's figured out that that's okay.

But if Troy can kiss a lot of other non-girl people, he wants to go home and kiss the one he left behind.  
___  
Troy wants to be with Abed.

And now he is. He is home, even if that home has picked itself up and moved across a few states and gotten a job in Los Angeles.

Troy wants to be with Abed and Abed wants Troy to be with him. Troy wants to kiss Abed and does. He wants to keep kissing him and hugging him and finding out all of the other things they should have been doing for years now. And he will.

Troy has found himself, his home, and his person. And that's all Troy could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and camaraderie appreciated. :)


End file.
